1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to load centers. The disclosed concept also relates to switchgear mounting assemblies for load centers.
2.Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
The electrical enclosure is typically coupled to and supported by a structure such as, for example, a wall of a building, and includes a number of electrical bus members. A panelboard, for example, typically includes an elongated rectangular electrical enclosure wherein the bus electrical bus members run longitudinally between the top and the bottom of the rectangular enclosure. A plurality of circuit breakers are mechanically coupled and electrically connected to corresponding electrical bus members by electrical connector assemblies, such as clip members or a number of separate fasteners that are structured to mechanically couple the circuit breakers to a contact stab of the desired electrical bus member. Thus, the circuit breakers are arranged in a linear or “in-line” configuration within the enclosure.
Among other disadvantages, such designs require a relatively high part count (e.g., without limitation, fasteners; connectors; buses; panels), which can complicate the fabrication process, as well as make the assembly process complex and time-consuming. In addition, some prior art designs suffer from issues relating to poor mechanical and electrical connectivity between the circuit breakers and electrical bus members or stabs. Known load centers are also relatively large and require a separate supporting structure, such as the aforementioned wall of a building in order to support the elongated rectangular enclosure and electrical components enclosed therein. Further, the elongated rectangular enclosure is typically disposed within a corresponding prefabricated recess in the wall, in order to attempt to generally conceal the load center. These and other issues add to the cost and complexity associated with known load centers.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in load centers and in switchgear mounting assemblies therefor.